Rainbow Gunner
The Rainbow Gunner is the strongest gunner ever! It is also the only gunner to defeat zombies such as Event Bosses, Void and some of its versions, final bosses, etc. Overview The Rainbow Gunner starts with a pistol, but it would soon have rifles and miniguns, up to a cannon named R.A.I.N.B.O.W. (Roblox Annihilation INterstaller Blaster Of Wunderwaffe). Upgrades Level 1 - default *Same as the infobox Level 2 - RANGED RAINBOW ($3250) *Cosmetics: adds to the rainbow gunner gloves and rainbow shades *Range increases by 5% *Sell Price increases to $6500 Level 3 - RAINBOW VISION ($6650) *Grants the ability to detect camo *Cosmetics: Goggles, now it has 2 Rainbow Pistols, and 2 armbands are added *damage increases by 10 (20 in total) *Range increases by 5% *Sell Price increases to $7000 Level 4 - RAINBOW RIFLE ($11650) *Grants the ability to detect negative camo *Cosmetics: Pilot Helmet with radio + adds 2 Rainbow Rifles *Damage increases by 30 (50 in total) *range increases by 5% *Sell price increases to $8875 Level 5 - RAINBOW MINIGUN ($16925) *Cosmetics: Rainbow Miniguns *Damage doubles by 2 (100 in total) *Sell price increases to $10500 Level 6 - M1234 MARK I ($28525) *Cosmetics: Rainbow Miniguns turns into a Rainbow Turrent and gives it armor for its arms like the golden commando *Damage increases by 50 (150 in total) *Sell Price increases to $12375 Level 7 - M1234 MARK II ($56690) *Cosmetics: the mask is replaced by a new one, the turret gets a rainbow stand *Range increases by 10% *Damage increases by 100 (250 in total) *Sell Price increases to $25450 Level 8 - M1234 MARK III ($116975) *Cosmetics: the turret now expands and gains 3 rainbow mortars in the back and the human holding the turret now has purple shoulder bands on its arms *each of the 3 mortars has a far range and deals 50 damage (150 in total) while the main cannon's damage increases to 350 (500 damage in total) *Sell price increases to $54675 Level 9 - CRYSTALS ($575875) *Cosmetics: a new mask is added with rainbow railguns and the turret now has 3 Gatling cannons *the Railguns deals 250 damage (1000 in total) *Range increases by 50% *Sell Price increases to $124567 Level 10 - R.A.I.N.B.O.W. ($1234567) *Cosmetics: now the turret is replaced with a giant cannon that has 10 Gatling turrets and Rocket launchers, 2 Tesla coils and railguns, 1 sentry cannon, and a rainbow gem as the core of the cannon *Everything deals 400 damage (10000 in total) *Railguns and Rocket Launchers shoot once per 3 seconds *When an enemy with more than 100,000 health comes, it will shoot faster and railguns and rocket launchers would shoot once per 1 second *Range increases to all of the track *Sell price increases to $617283 Tactics *Use it in late-game to defeat final bosses *It can also be used in endless mode to clear zombie waves as you can place 1 more per 1 wave *Use farms to upgrade the tower faster if you want to win *the tower cannot be stunned unless a Jack/King Jack/Frosty attacks it, making it a great tower against guardians *Do not use it in small maps as it cannot be upgraded in time Category:Fanmade Tower